Her Little Secret
by snheetah
Summary: This takes place with Hermione and Ron alone in the hospital in the Half-Blood Prince. Hermione does something and hopes that Ron would remember.


**I don't own Harry Potter**

**So I was watching the 'Half-Blood Prince' and got this idea of Hermione and Ron at the hospital.**

* * *

><p>When Harry finally left, Hermione turned her attention back to Ron. Thanks to Harry's quick mind, Ron was able to make it out alive. She couldn't explain how relieved she was that he wasn't dead by the drink that was poisoned.<p>

She was just surprised to hear him say her name when Lavender Brown already burst into the room. Hermione didn't mean to be rude to her but Lavender could be extremely thick sometimes. Why else would Hermione have come to the hosptial for? Ron was her best friend even though they hadn't been talking to each other for a couple of weeks. That didn't mean that she didn't car about him.

Of course Hermione was jealous about Ron's and Lavender's "relationship." When she heard from Harry that Ron had been smuggled with a Love Potion, she was more than thrilled to hear that Ron didn't truly love Lavender. A good to keep up a long relationship is if both people like each other.

Hermione had found Ron interesting at their fourth year of Hogwarts. Ron had been jealous that Hermione had been dancing with Viktor Krum and the Yule Ball. Hermione was shocked when he had lashed out on her in such a distasteful manner. She had been mad and upset to even think about him being as a good friend to her. She had missed the part when Ron had been stuttering and blushing when she had told him to pack up and courage and ask her next time there was a ball.

After she had relaxed herself she had been thinking about their tiff. Her mind went back to his voice, his appearance, his body language. She could tell that he was shaking a bit while talking to her and blushing at the same time. Could that really mean that Ron had found Hermione interesting also?

Now in sixth year, she had been jealous of him with Lavender just like he been jealous of her with Viktor Krum. She smiled when she thought of that. The two of them had the same feelings and thoughts of one another. She looked to her left and right. She knew she was alone but she just wanted to make sure. Madam Pomfrey had left her desk. Hermione slowly bought her hand up to Ron's head and she smoothed out his hair.

She liked the way his hair felt. Soft and smooth. She also liked his skill during Quidditch. She had thought that Harry put the Felix Felicis in his drink but he hadn't. She was still pretty impressed with Ron's skill whether he had drunk it or not.

She quickly moved her hand away from his head as he moved his head back and forth against his pillow. "Her—Hermione," her name softly came out of his lips. When he said her name, she felt some heat coming up her face.

"I'm here," she whispered as she put her hand on the side of his head. She swore she saw his lips curling up into a smile. She tried not to smile herself but it was a little tough to do. She was smiling because Ron had not forgotten about her.

Ron's lips went back to their original position. His lips were slightly open as he breathed in and out. Hermione clung onto his hand. Heat traveled through one another's hand. She just couldn't help herself, she had to do it or otherwise Ron might be taken away from her again.

She looked left and right again to see if anybody was there. Luckily the room was empty. Only the two of them were there. Hermione slowly bought the chair cloaser to Ron. She slowly bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. Her lips disconnected from his and she looked at his face. He was still staying the same way he was. No reaction and no change of color. At least Hermione had done it. She only hoped that he remembered.

* * *

><p>"So you don't remember anything from last night?" Hermione asked him when the two of them were alone in the common room together.<p>

Ron looked at her. He had told them that he didn't remember anything in the Great Hall during lunch. "No," he shook his head. "I had a dream though."

"What was it?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"It felt real though," Ron said, "it was like I was lying on the hospital bed and someone kissed me on the lips."

Hermione began to blush. "Do you know who it was?"

Ron only shook his head. "The person was blurry. I just hope it wasn't Lavendar. She's been going crazy."

"Love Potion does it's own trick," Hermione muttered under her breath as she looked at the Daily Prophet.

Ron didn't hear her. He was trying to figure out who that person that kissed him was. He he said, the figure was blurry. All he was black and brown. Anyway, he was too tired to think about it. "I'm going to bed," he said to Hermione as he got up from his seat and went to his common room.

"Good night," Hermione called.

Ron turned around and looked at her. "Good night," he said as he turned back around.

"Sweet dreams," Hermione whipsered as she saw him disappear.

Sweet dreams indeed.


End file.
